The present invention relates to clamping mechanisms and especially to a clamping mechanism for snapping around a grouping of cables, cords, or the like, for holding the cables bunched together.
In the past, it has been common to bind groups of electrical cables, cords, ropes, or other cables together by tying them with a small cord or wire or by using special straps to bundle the cables together. The present invention deals with a special clamp which can be readily snapped onto cables or other material for holding cables together and which can be readily snapped open for changing the cables and which is especially effective in attaching large cables together. Prior U.S. patents showing various types of clamps can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,506 for a clamp for coupling pipes and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,116 for a means for automatic tightening of fastening loops which utilizes springs for taking up slack in a loop connection. Similarly, the present invention will allow the ends of the clamping segments to extend over each other to clamp down on any number of cables. U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,793 is a spring tensioned band clamping device which has means for clamping hoses of different diameters. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,691, an expansible ferrule for metal tubing is provided for securing reinforcing braid to the end of a length of flexible corrugated metal tubing and had a circular steel band which can tighten down on the tubing; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,025 has blocks attached to a flexible band.
The present invention has a clamp for clamping, rope, electrical cords, cables and any other grouping of elongated members with a spring loaded clamp formed of a plurality of connected segments leaving two ends that can clamp around the cable and will expand or contract to add or take away individual cable members.